


Love Just As You Are

by Cawerkuu



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Dorks in Love, First Love, Flirting, Foster Care, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Pick-Up Lines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu
Summary: Logan has faced a lot of challenges in his life in order to get to the person he was today. He had to be born in a bad home, taken by CPS, survive the foster care system, meets Matt, and deal with the extensive bullying at his former school to be who he is today. So here he is, stricken with unwanted feelings for the quarterback who has seemed to taken an unfounded interest in the pitful Spiderman-loving nerd. From stupid pick lines to flowers to unexpected kisses, Logan has managed to fall in love even if he is a bit a stubborn and in denial about it.





	Love Just As You Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annaeditx](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Annaeditx).



> Pairing: Logan "Logic" Sanders & Roman "Creativity/Princey" Sanders AKA Logince
> 
> Genre: Fluff, angst
> 
> Warning/Tags: past abuse, sex crimes mentioned, high school!au, logans dad is a detective, pat andro is brothers, moiety small mention, dr.picani is Los therapist, Matt x picnic you know you want it.
> 
> Word Count: 9.1k
> 
> Inspiration: A bunch of different Logince Thomas Sanders prompts/art from @non-binary royalty @sidespart and @adultmorelikeadolt on Tumblr
> 
> A/N: This one-shot, although admittedly a bit of a mess, is dedicated to wonderful, lovely, adorable, amazing, spectacular, and stellar @/annaeditx! I adore you truly, Anna. I'll be the first to admit I was intimidated by you but that's just because I adore and see literally anyone who does art or edit as gods. Please have this mess of a story. Happy birthday, dear!!
> 
> Sidenote: Logan is Half-Japanese in here, it's a small detail in his last name.

-x-

Logan wasn't given the best life but he makes it work, he supposes. Born into a family known for their drug sales and deadly but delicious alcoholic liquid. He was stuck in a place that was riddled with beakers, trash, and dirt-ridden that was no place for a baby, he wasn't given the same privilege as others. He had what was considered a 'broken' home. 

He had gotten used to it by the time Child Protective Services had become involved and start investigating. He was six then, a few short weeks just after his sixth birthday which had just been him staying at home with his ten-year-old sister named Mabel. She's a lot more empathic, clingy even, than Logan himself. 

According to the therapist he was forced to see thanks to the system, it's called being 'depressed' and 'dissociation'. Apparently, he was always numb and apathetic to everything due to the 'trauma'. He often questioned if it was trauma. He didn't quite understand it. His parents didn't beat him or starve him, quite the opposite. They fed and dressed them well, he was shocked that someone even noticed that something was going on behind the scenes. Years later he would ask CPS and it turns out a teacher who was a retired detective said he smelled like marijuana and overpriced booze which was, of course, not common for a child.

Though he supposed waking up to a screaming match practically every night and being surrounded by shady people who looked at him like he was something to be used, bargained for almost could be considered trauma. He didn't understand how he had become numb while Mabel was bright and chipper through it all. She surely got the worst of it and much longer than him so why did he get his emotions ripped away from him? 

The therapist always said everyone reacts different and this is just his way of protecting himself. According to him, it was a 'coping mechanism'. Logan still didn't want it, even if it was protecting him. It wasn't protecting him from the other foster kids messing with him about how he was like a robot, unmoved by all they seemed to throw at him to rile him up whether with anger or sadness. It seemed almost like torture rather than comfort. 

But he has an alright life. When he was seven, he met his first foster parent. She was nice, he would shrug to response, but her husband was another word. He was what one called a pedophile. Thankfully, he didn't get a chance to get his hands on Logan because before he could, the agency had realized their mistake and took him back. In the cold harsh winter in the year of his ninth birthday, he was starting to lose hope. He realized no one /good/ wanted him. After that mistake of placing him with a pedophile, the agency kept making similar mistakes. He was put in one with an addict after that who used him to try and convince the police he wasn't committing any crime and in fact, he's stand up guy. After that, he was with the Moss couple who were cruel in every way you could be. Their punishment was unruly and unjust. Their rules were impossible not to break.

Thankfully, a caseworker caught onto the abuse and immediately evicted him from the Moss'. Finally at age eleven, after being verbally mocked and physically put through hell by so-called foster 'parents', he met Matt. 

He had given up hope that he would be adopted or placed in a good home when he met the twenty-seven-year-old. Matt was a simple man with a complex job. The curly blonde-haired adult had a very cheerful and almost idiotic personality despite his job as a Lieutenant Officer, helping gather justice for victims of abuse and crimes dealing with a sexual nature. That's the Special Victims Unit for you, he supposed. His job didn't make his personality strange as did his tattoos that littered his arms down to the wrist and the top of his collarbones. 

"Hey there, bud! What's your name?" Matt had approached him as people in almost armor-like suits that had white lettering printed across, reading 'SWAT'. Logan caught a glimpse of 'FLORIDA POLICE DEPARTMENT' on the back of Matt's dark navy blue jacket he had shrugged over the chest plate. "Mine's Matt, how about you?"

"Logan," He mumbled out, looking curiously out of the door his shared bedroom. It was about to be lunch time so his bunkmates were already downstairs in the line. Logan hated the food here, he barely ate it. Mabel would sneak him food though. She was an awesome sister, really. He could see people wearing the same black outfits rushing out with these guns. He remembers seeing them in a Deadpool comic once when Mabel still read those. 

"Logan, huh? What a smart name! Are you smart?" Matt smiled cheerfully, some girl walked in with those outfits on and rolled her eyes at the interaction. Who are these people? Why are they everywhere? Why is everything so chaotic more than usual? 

"'M guess," Logan closed his favorite book, Sherlock Homes, and hugged it closed to him. He scooted further away from the strange man. What was he doing here? What were any of them doing here? 

"Hey, how about you come with me, hm?" Matt held out his hand with a stupid smile on his face. For the first time, Logan saw how blue his eyes were. Blue eyes are really pretty. "We're gonna take you somewhere really safe, okay? We can eat something once we get there, okay, bad? What do you like to eat?"

"Pizza," He knew it wasn't healthy but he hadn't had it since one of his old foster homes and he missed it. 

"Oh my god, same! Pepperoni or cheese?" Matt cocked him to the side with that stupid grin on his face. Is that all he could do? Smile and grin for all hours? Was he that stupid? 

"Cheese?" 

"Super-"

"Matt! Can you stop being a dork for a second and clear this room out already? It's the last one!" The girl from before said, walking closer under the range of where the cheap light lit the overly big room. Logan could tell she had red hair and bright green eyes. He's never seen a red-head before. 

"Rude!" Matt whined, shooing her off. He turned to back to the eleven-year-old and smiled. "Come with me? I promise lots of cheese pizza! It's okay, I'm a cop!"

Oh, that makes sense. 

Logan hesitated. "...can I keep my book?"

"Of course, us nerds unite!" Matt winked, happily grasping Logan's hand and helping him off his feet. He happily talked to Logan until they reached his car. It was just like he saw on television late at night when Sue forgot to turn the TV off. A slick car with black and white painted and the blue and red light placed on the center of the roof. It was probably loud when it went off.

It turns out the orphanage was committing illegal adoptions. Logan wasn't really surprised. Most of the kids there spoke broken English and seem weirded by American things when any of the natives ever showed them American culture or ideals. It turns out it was because they did illegal adoption because it made the most money. They were just forced to take in kids like Logan and the few others. 

"I feel bad for him," Tina, he learned her name after a while, said sighing. "I have a girl, you know? I adopted her when she was four. Thank god. But...he's /older/ Matt. No one is going to want him, that's so /sad/." 

He already knew that. He didn't really care. His therapist says it's because of his apathy taking over again. He'd honestly just want to live in a place with a lot of books. Books are nice. 

"You don't know that Ti," Matt doubted. 

"Matthew," Tina said, her tone serious and demanding. "You know the kids we see...it's just, have you seen their records? They were replaced in the bad home after bad home, they didn't even /try/."

"I know, I know." Matt sighed. "It sucks, he's such a cute little bugger."

"Yeah..."

They should make sure the door is closed next time they talk.

"On the case of Logan Takahashi," The bailiff handed the Judge who was a pretty old lady the clipboard. She had nice short gray hairs and she gave off that good grandma look. She was probably a good mom. And a good grandma too. 

"Detective Smith," The Judge calls out to Matt who sits in the seats behind him. He wished he was sitting there and not with this weird lawyer guy. "I understand that the child was a victim of social worker neglect?"

"Yes, your honor." Matthew nods, smiling as always.

"And his parents have not gotten any better?" The Judge questions.

"No, your honor. His mother...erm...was, met with an unfortunate faith,"

His mom overdosed.

"And the father?"

Arrested for selling drugs to a cop.

"In prison serving his current sentence,"

"And there is no current alive and willing relatives?"

"Both parents had no siblings of age," Matt swallowed, glancing down at Logan. He hated to talk about things that were probably hurting the boy inside. "And the grandparents are both against raising the boy, it seems his parents were...um...not approved."

The Judge sighed, looking back down at the clipboard with his case attached. "And there is no current foster parents willing to take the child in?"

"None have made themselves aware, your honor." Matt nodded.

"What about you?" The Judge suddenly asked out of nowhere, shocking everyone in the small courtroom.

"Your honor?"

"I'm asking if you would be interested in being a parent, Detective." The Judge sighed. "I cannot bear the thought of sending the young boy back into a system that has already failed him more than once. You have seemed to develop a connection with this boy as you have been the only one to have a continuous interest in his case."

"I'm sorry?"

"I have a feeling about this, Smith. Call it a Judge's hunch. If you were to agree to take in custody of Logan Takahashi, I would grant you one year of being a custodial parent in which afterward you can determine whether or not you would permanently wish to be his parent, officially."

Logan didn't believe in hope. He didn't believe in love. He didn't believe in miracles.

But...

Matt clasped his hands over his mouth, his bright blue eyes glossing over in tears as the wetness slowly falls over the rims of his eyes and down his cheek. Was this man...crying for him? He wasn't...sad. He knew he wasn't because he was slowly removing his hands, smiling shakily. His eyes...they were...happy, dare he says hopefully. 

"Yes," Matt choked, sobbing in the middle of the court.

The Judge smiled, looking over at CPS for an objection. Seeing there was none, she grabbed her hammer. "And so it is ordered. Next case!"

-x-

"I cannot believe you adopted him! Oh my god, this is insane!" Tina wrapped her arms around the petite boy. She squeezed him tightly, hugging him happily. "I knew you'd always make a great parent! Oh my god, he's so cute! Aaaah!"

"Stop squeezing the life out of my son!" Matt whined, forcing Tina's arms away.

Logan swears he didn't blush or feel his heart smile when he said 'my son'. He swears. 

"I just, ugh, I can't wait to get to know you, Lo!" Tina cheered.

"I swear to god, you're bipolar. Leave my boy, alone!" 

"He's been your boy for two days, relax!" 

"Still my boy!"

"Can I have pizza for lunch?"

"Oh my god, he is your boy!"

"Cheese pizza comin' up!"

-x-

After that, he became accustomed to Matt and his ways. He happily still took Logan to his therapist even though some would say he was getting too 'old' and needed to grow up. That's what teachers at his old school said. But he disagreed, plus...

"Oh my god, he is cute! You didn't tell me your therapist was cute." Matt squealed when they were in the car after his first session as Matt as his foster father. 

"What?" Logan gaped.

"Oh my god, he's so cute?? And he's into cartoon?? And makes stupid puns?? And wears pastel? UGH!" Matt buried his head in the wheel, accidentally hitting the horn by accident. "Oh my god, he looked this way!"

"Because you're acting like a troglodyte."

"A what-"

Logan rolled his eyes. 

"God, I'm too gay for this." Matt chuckled, shaking his head. 

Logan smiled at that. Matt's an idiot. He really is. He's really stupid and dumb and acts like a bafoon but he's a good person. A really good person. He smiles like he doesn't have a worry in the world. He cares for others like it takes nothing from him, especially given his job. He's always goofy and silly as if he doesn't see the dark side of the world at his work every day. 

Logan's grateful he met Matt three years ago and he adopted him after the Judge offered the opportunity. He felt /loved/. He felt /safe/ for once in his life. Someone /wanted/ him. 

He finally had someone who cared for me, not out again in any way but just because they /wanted/ to care for him. Matt was a wonderful dad even if he whines about how cute Dr. Picani is after every visitor comes home and hugs him for ten minutes silently because his work got to him. 

Matt loves him even when Logan won't say a word for days. Matt loves him even when he's cranky and moody. Matt loves him even when Logan yells and angers with him. Matt loves him even when he breaks down and curls into himself, crying for hours. Matt loves him when he rolls his eyes and calls his jokes idiotic. Matt loves him when Logan gets clingy and asks for only pizza for a week. Matt loves him no matter what day he has; bad or good. 

And Logan loves him. He's the only true father - parent really - he's ever had. He adores Matt. Matt is stupid but he cares about Logan in ways Logan still doesn't get why he does these things but he happily accepts anyways. They love each other and they're happy with their small family. 

"Lo, it's time to get up!" Matt gently shakes his son's small body. "You've got to go to your new school!"

Logan groaned. Matt had to switch him into a new school after winter break had ended. It's January seventh and he's heading back into a place he's never even been before with all new people and unexpected conflict that will aspire for him. The very thought sends anxiety wrapped around his heart and a drop in his stomach. 

But it was for his safety. At his last school, Matt caught a case when Logan told him he saw the most popular kid with some strange bruises after he accidentally came back to the showers because he forgot his tie. After Matt got involved and everyone figured out it was Logan's dad and starting blaming him instead.  He even got punched in the face for it. 

"Shut up," Logan shoved his hands away, rolling over from the wall to face Matt. He slowly peeled his eyes open, hissing at the sunlight that was shining thoroughly clearly /thanks/ to the thrown apart curtains. 

"Oh, don't be grumpy! I haven't slept in seventeen hours!" Matt said smiley as ever with that stupid pastel yellow apron with 'Bless The Cook' scribbled in cursive across the fabric with white flower patterns. "Come on, get dressed! I'm almost finished with breakfast, you lazy clump!"

Logan glared, grabbing Sherlock Holmes off from his bedside dresser and threw it at Matt cranky. 

"Ouch! Abuse!" Matt yelps. "Don't make me arrest you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Just go and make food." Logan grumbled, kicking his crochet cover that was made by Matt's mom as a gift to Logan. Matt hummed and headed out with that cheeky grin of his. Regrettably and tiredly, Logan grabbed clothes from his tall dresser. 

Looking the mirror, he cringed. He looked beyond 'nerdy' and 'lame'. He was dressed in a button-up shirt all the way to the top button with a black jumper thrown over it with black slacks. Man, didn't he just scream fun? 

Matt was a nerd so he was always talking about nerd uniting and doing 'nerd' things. Apparently, this was reading comics, watching Marvel and DC movies, and discussing Sherlock Holmes books. Logan, of course, enjoyed these things. He found superheroes stupid most of the time but found enjoyment in them either way, especially those with science embedded in them. 

"Waffles?" Matt smiled, placing a plate of waffles with syrup, chopped fruit, and a bowl of banana oatmeal. Logan rolled his eyes. He always overdoses cooking. Why is he even good at it? He barely has time to practice it with how much he works.  

"Mm," Logan hummed in agreement, sitting down at the table. 

-x-

Stepping into a new school is /terrifying/. He was shoved with a schedule soon as he was in the office, asking about it and then pushed into the death trap that is highschool highways as some students hurry to their class, some students goof off with their friends against the lockers, and others already in their seat.  He felt as though he was in a building of predators rather than peers, everyone looking at him and judging him silently, waiting to make their move to ruin him and make him their punchbag.

So maybe his former high school left some trauma with it. Just maybe. And maybe it's because he watches a little too much Spiderman. 

"You are stronger than you let yourself believe," Matt's words from countless times where he found Logan in a state of horrendous panic. "You've survived a lot, even if you don't think so, Lo. You have a beautiful mind, a strong heart in there, and a personality that's stubborn as a mule, efficient without a doubt to trace, and determined as a fire." 

"I'm proud of you, I always have been." The memory of his words encouraged Logan to raise his chin, tilting him to meet the curious gazes from frantic students traveling across the waxed tiled floorboards. He took a deep breath, reminding himself to remain calm. If it got horrible as his former placement then he could just tell Matt and he would handle it. 

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. He adored Spiderman so maybe it was glaring from people who discriminated without fear and everyone allowed them to, even the staff members because they were terrified of the bullies themselves or found them hot. Maybe he was expecting everyone to be able to read the fact that he was socially awkward with his only talent being able to be sarcastic as Simon Cowell and that he was far too gay to be wearing black and white. Maybe he was hoping for a kind, sincere, but intrigued stares. He isn't one to be hopeful, never has been, but he can dream, can he not?

Well, the reality wasn't anyone of them. He couldn't conjure this up even if he had a creative imagination. 

A whistle followed by, "Hi Doll," 

Logan halted in his walk towards his homeroom class, glancing over to where the voice was. There stood three people that weirdly had a one color vibe. One was baby blue, one was dark purple and the other red. But he could already tell who the catcall was from because the man was smirking and kept talking to him. "Who are you? I haven't seen you around."

It was the one in red, was it? He was grinning cockily. He could tell he was on some type of variety jacket. They were called letterman jackets, right? It was, well, red with white sleeves with matching red cuffs. The boy had wavy hair swiped to the left, hazel redden eyes shining in Logan's direction thanks to the white glow of the large lights above the boy. His shirt had 'Treat People With Kindness' typed on a crimson red shirt beneath the jacket with black jeans and red tennis shoes. He seemed masculine and confident, despite the sterotype of teenagers tending to be awkward social freaks trying to deal with the stress of hormones whether or not it was emotions or acne. 

"I'm new obviously," Logan cursed his sharp tongue straight away. He did not need to get into a fight straight away. That was more of Tina's criteria. 

"Wah, nice to meet you!" The baby blue one stepped forward, making the red one playfully glare at the back of his head as he stood infront of Logan with a happy but sincere gigantic smile. He was wearing a blue sweater with different types of cartoon cats printed on it with white jeans. He has curly hair, just like Logan, with...is that glitter in his hair? White and blue shining ones with heart stickers. Isn't that bad for hair? "I'm Patton Stocks, that's my brother, Roman! Over there is my boyfriend, Virgil Swayer!"

Good, they have names now. That makes it easier for him now. But why the hell are they crayons? This isn't RWBY! 

What? He is a nerd like Matt says. 

"Sup," Virgil said nonchalantly. He just wore a simple purples shirt with a band scribbed on it with a purple hoodie. He had black jeans and purple high-top converses. Logan liked the look. Black was a good color. 

"Greetings." Logan nodded, "My name is Logan Takahashi Smith."

"Two last names?" Roman questioned, stepping back into the conversation.

"Yeah." Logan shrugged. His watch beeped, reminding him of more important matters. He got off task, this is bad. "Excuse me,"

"Oi-" Roman called after him, frowning but he had to meet his teacher. "Doll!"

What a stupid name. He should stop it before it becomes a habit. He halts again and twists around on his heels. "Stocks, do /not/ call me Doll again. I'm not some plaything!"

That made Roman widen his eyes, probably surprised by the seemingly withdrawn and shy boy's sudden quick outburst. His lips slowly turned up, a devious grin forced on Logan. "Sure, /Doll/!"

"I said-" The insistent beeping demanded his attention. With a huff, he went on the hurry towards his homeroom. He hoped he didn't have any classes with that bafoon. He would not be a pleasant one it seemed. Logan would keep an eye on him. 

-x-

It turns out that Logan would be right to be suspicious of him. In the second period, the strangest thing occurred.

"Go out with me," Roman said with a hand on his hip with a grin on those pale pink lips that were smirking. Could he only smirk around Logan? It annoyed the nerd. 

"Why?" There was no benefit in dating Logan. High school relationships typically don't last after all and aren't mature and dedicated like Logan would prefer. It's why Logan has never dated despite his well-known understanding of his attraction to the same sex. Plus they hardly each other, what would Roman gain out of them being together? A moment's fulfillment? Not worth it. 

"Uh, isn't that obvious?"

"No,"

"What? You're cute? Surely you think I'm hot so why not?"

"You don't know me."

"I know you have a cute behind."

Logan felt flush at the perverted words. "I take that as more an insult than a compliment. If that trait is most memorable in our short interaction then I have even a lower interest in commencing a romantic relationship with you." 

"Ever the one for long words aren't you?" He just smirks. Here he thought Matt was the one so stupid to make smile and laugh unbrotherly all the time. Well, here's someone who tops that and seems to have taken an interest in him.

"I would say I have an expansive vocabulary."

Why? He isn't sure. Did his brother or that Virgil person bet on Roman being able to score him? Did he find sarcasm and glares arousing? Strange if he did but you do you he supposed. Did he find it interesting that Logan is new? Does he wish to know the backstory of Logan's transfer? 

Darn it, he's been spacing out and analyzing too much. Roman is staring at him confusingly after not receiving a reply to a witty remark he probably made in the absence of Logan's attention span. 

"Apologises, did you say something?" Logan bows his head, feeling ashamed of himself. He can't just analyze every person's movement for the rest of his life. It's one thing to be apathetic and dissociate but to analyze every part of his surroundings just further enforces his current flawed coping mechanism. At least, Dr. Picani says he thinks too much and he should be more trusting of his peers. He might even find a friend if he gave them a chance, the cartoon-loving man always says with a gleeful and hopeful grin before walking him out to meet the doe-eyed Matthew Smith who was waiting patiently but anxiously for him and the chance to see his now long-founded crush. 

"You're a bit uptight, huh? I like that." He is a specimen. Logan finds him confusing and completely unfathomable to what he usually encounters. Most give up after Logan attempts to scurry away or throw them off with his intelligence. If you counted vocab as such that is. People tend to like more expressive folk than analytical and withdrawn ones. 

"I beg your pardon?" Logan raises an eyebrow, confused at the statement the Junior has just made. Whatever could one like about a so-called uptight person? Is that not what one desires when seeking comfort and compassion in a lover? Do they not wish for free and relaxed personality to match their own?

"It just means I can /loosen/ you up." He winks, making Logan flush red at the suggestive tone of nature. Logan would have gladly slammed his hands on the table, the chair previously sat out jutting out from the sudden force applied to it, and defended himself from such revolting statements that he has never heard before in his life and how unfathomable and inappropriate his behavior was at school but the teacher approached in and stopped it before he had the chance.

"Roman, what are you doing to that poor child?" She narrows her emerald eyes at the letterman-wearing Junior who was cocky as ever it seemed. This must be a normal occurrence. Logan recognizes the fondness in her tone, noting that much will probably not occur or change to punish the inappropriate gesture Roman has made in such an environment.

"What? Me? Never!"

"You said that last week," 

"But Ms. Robin, there are too many cute boys here! And we just got another!" Roman whined, pouting with what Logan assumes are 'puppy dog eyes'. "How can you expect me to control myself?"

"You're no dog, Roman. Leave the poor love alone. Don't make sit you next to Bella now." Ms. Robin's warns, narrowing her eyes in a suspiciously threatening way. Logan wonders the connection.

"No thanks! I'll flirt with you later, Doll!" Roman hurriedly bends over, kissing Logan's cheek in a hurry and rushing to his table with that Virgil boy and some other male who somehow managed to sneak past a Starbucks cup into the school. In the back of his mind, he wonders how he did that and did security or the school even care at all? After all, drinking caffeine wasn't a crime. But now all he can feel the surging warmness on his cheeks as the temperature raises, gentle fingertips brushing against where Roman's lips had been sweetly placed before and mind wiped blank with a single flirty move from such an ambitious and determined boy that Logan couldn't begin to fathom. 

He snapped his head around, staring in horror at the male who winks at him while he holds onto his cheek tighter. He never thought his face could be so hot. He swore he was in Florida, not Arizona.

-x-

Next is science, Logan's favorite class of all. He just can't wait. He adores and is devoted to the subject itself. He's never been happier to attend a class. Seeing the forgotten white scribbles of the past chemistry notes and equations faded into the overdue chalkboard in need for a cleanse, he feels the spark inside him. He loves science, he'd happily offer himself as a subject of science if it was legal. He was that insane about it. It was all thanks to Matt when he had to take Logan with him to work real quick and he just needed to check in with the lab. He was entranced by the words spilling out from the medical examiner's mouth and the surroundings around him, watching all the different computers working on a search through databases, chemicals boiling over on a different table entirely, and different scans scattered around for different cases for different units. 

But of course, this has to be ruined in some way, shape, or form it seems. Mr. Holland, Logan smiles the name remembering Tom Holland is the current actor for Spiderman, seems to say words to haunt him to his death bed. 

"Everyone, if you haven't already," Mr. Holland smiles, placing an encouraging hand on Logan's shoulder. "This is the new student. His name is Logan Takahashi Smith, treat him well. Now, I'm sure you've met Mr. Roman Stocks but if you haven't, I'm sure he'll be kind enough to grace us with a hand raise."

"Oh yeah, we've met." Roman winks, jutting his hand up. 

"Do refrain from scaring our newest student, will you?" Mr. Holland narrows his eyes. This must happen a lot. Two teachers have warned him and already knew Roman was shamelessly flirting with him without question or a trace of doubt. How often does this happen for such an occurrence?

"I'll try but he's too cute," Roman winks again at Logan as he takes his seat beside Roman. He barely has a chance to grab the textbook in the middle of the two-person table when the teacher tells them to before Roman places a hand on Logan's knee. Unexpectedly of such physical touch, he jolts and nearly falls out of his chair. 

"Oh my god, have you never been touched?" Roman cackles while Logan flushes red, ashamed for reacting for violently. He can't help it, no one has ever touched him in such a way. It's only natural that his body isn't used to it. "Cute, you're all flushed."

"Quiet," Logan glares, turning back to face the teacher as he grabs the chalk, bringing it to the grayish board. 

"Aw, what's wrong Doll?" Roman teases. He knows what he's doing and he's probably used to getting what he wants. At least Logan presumes. 

"You're bothering me is all," Logan stares at the board, refusing to look at Roman who's definitely smirking. "I wish to focus is all. Science is a wonderful subject, very insightful in how we see the world after all."

"Hmm, is that so?" Roman hums, tracing his index finger up his leg making the poor nerd twitch. Logan flushes again at Roman's little giggle. "Have you actually never been touched before?"

Enough of this, Logan thinks. He grabs ahold of Roman's hand, crushing it slightly. "Listen, you are correct. No one has ever touched me in such an intimate way, shouldn't that tell you something? I'm trying to focus, stop distracting. No one has ever been interested me, okay? Not even cheesy pickup lines so give up. There's no way you're into me so quit it."

"No way, huh?" Roman mumbles. "I guess I have to fill in for those experiences."

"Pardon?" Logan is about to strangle him. Notes. Write the notes, Logan. 

“You know,” Roman smirked as always, glancing over at Logan who's stare stayed focused on the board. “Even if gravity didn't exist, I'd still fall for you.” 

Roman laughed out loud, watching Logan's face twist and flush the brightest red he's ever seen. The pure confusion and shock that was in his hazel orbs sent Roman over the edge, not to forget the cute way the nerd stuttered and tumbled over his words to try and come up with some poor insult or comeback. God, this kid is cute.

“Mr. Stocks,” Mr. Holland rolled his eyes at the quarterback's antics. He was always flirting with everything in sight and this new boy was his victim apparently. “Instead of trying to make out with Mr. Smith, could you please take notes like the rest of your classmates?”

“Aw, why are you such a cockblock, sir?” Roman giggled while Logan continued to furiously blush and curse the school's star inside his head. 

“Maybe if you'd pay attention, you could land yourself a date with him instead of mindlessly saturating like you're the sun.”

“I mean, the Sun's hot and I think I'm pretty hot if I do say so myself.” Roman winked.

“Mr. Stocks, just because this is chemistry class doesn't mean you get to try and wow everything the light touches. Now take periodic table notes, would you?”

“Aw, how boring!”

Logan swears he'll kill the star quarterback before the year ends.

“Pass my class then so you won't have to be in here next year,” Mr. Holland threatened.

“Yikes, scary Mr. Holland!” Roman dramatically placed a hand over his heart. The stupid sight made Logan roll his eyes. Roman was just, if not more, stupid and dramatic as Matt. He really didn't need another Matt. His dad was already more than enough for him. He hoped Roman would lay off on the flirting soon and just give up. 

“Will, you just do your work already?”

“Fine, fine,”

Logan let out a small sigh, averting his gaze back down to his notebook were chemistry notes where scribbled out in an organized fashion. 

-x-

It turns out that Roman would not give up on flirting with him. In fact, it was more than it had been the first few days here. It was the end of the day when he approached Logan while the said male was heading out of the school. Surprisingly, the halls are empty. Logan doesn't disagree with trying to get out as fast as possible. In fact, he prefers it. 

“On a scale to 1 to America, how free are you this weekend?” Roman said with a cheeky grin and a stupid glint to eyes. Then he winked. He freaking /winked/.

Logan glared, “North Korea.”

“Yikes, that's like negative infinity wow.” Roman raised a brow in amusement. That made Logan glare harder. This guy really got on his nerves. “What could you be doing?”

“Dinner,” 

“Oh, come on! Surely, you can skip it right? I'm sure your mom won't care. Come on, have dinner with me!” Roman pouted cutely, folding his arms across his chest stubbornly. Wait, cutely? No, he was anything but cute! He was infuriating!

“Correction,” Logan huffed. “My father is flying to a business social meeting with other SVU PD in Washington DC. He's taking me with him because he's single.”

“Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you're-” Roman's face fell, his face contouring into obvious panic and regret. 

“My dad is gay.” Logan rolled his eyes at the Roman assumption. "I'm adopted."

“O-oh!” Roman flushed red for once. That made Logan smirk. The nerd shook his head and turned away from the jock, closing his locker. He began to walk out the doors of the school.

“Hey, Logan!” Roman called out with a devious grin. Is all he can do is grin and smirk and be cocky? 

Logan groaned, stopping where he stood and looked back at the male expectantly.

“Can I follow you home?” Roman smirked, eyes glinting in confidence. He placed a stupid hand on his hip, jutting it out. So dramatic. “My parents always said to follow my dreams!”

“Go shove a textbook in your face.” Logan glared back at him, rolling his eyes. He should have known better than Roman would have something so /stupid/ to say.  

Why did he have to pay attention and acknowledge Roman? The male is so out of character for Logan to even give regard about. He's so overly zealous, dramatized, dull-witted, and not to forget to mention he's superficial.

He's so very exhausting and tiring. He hasn't given up on this charade of his to 'get to know’ Logan better. Frankly, Logan just wants to snap and tell him to f-word off. For a few seconds, he would feel satisfied but he would ultimately regret in the following minutes. High school is depriving.  

Well, at least to him it is. 

-x-

Logan is stood against a wall when he feels a buzzing in his pocket. He is puzzled, no one knows his phone number outside of the main fellow detectives his father works for and of course, his father. Clicking the power button and seeing a message from an unknown number simply read 'hey :)' sends off 'CODE RED' in his head. Who could it be? Who got his number? 

'Who is this?' He types back.

'i think you know ;) left it in my locker sneaky' They text in reply.

What the hell? No, he didn't! Someone must have set him up. Did he sign up for anything recently that required his number?

Well, yes. He was in contact with some colleges through The College Board and had to give him their number for their guide. But who is crazy enough to have a chance to get caught and get fired over opening sealed personal information and giving his number to a complete stranger? That's just...dumb.

'No, I didn't. The only other person who has my number outside of my immediate family is Florida University.' 

'oh'

'that makes sense now. there's no other way you would leave me your number doll.'

'Doll?' No, it can't be. No, absolutely not. Who would give /him/ his number?! 'Is this Roman Stocks?'

'maybe'

Curse him and every person at Florida University who has access to his information. 'Never text this number again.'

'no wait pls I just wanna talk'

'i kinda miss you. it sucks you joined so late so I don't really get a chance to know u'

'I wasn't really given a choice.'

'why did u even switch schools'

'Classified Information.'

'ooo mystery okay ill play along'

'so mister secretly a bad boy shows dc'

'I wouldn't know. I'm at a social gathering with my father.'

'u said u were adopted right'

'Correct'

'when'

'like what age'

'I was eleven for foster care. It was a month after my thirteenth birthday that he officially made me his kid.'

'ok cool'

'was he like your first or'

'Fourth'

'oh'

'how long were u in the system'

'Why do you care?'

'my baby sis was in foster care I'm just wondering'

Logan didn't know that. He had a sister, huh. Younger for him. 

'Five years. CPS picked me up when I was for six.'

'what 4'

'Your texting form makes me want to block you this instance'

'But my parents were drug dealers.'

'oh'

'damn'

'did they ever try to get u back?'

'They couldn't. My mom wouldn't go through rehab and my dad got arrested'

'oh'

'4 what'

'oh shit that's invasive'

'im sorry u probably didn't even wanna talk abt this'

'shit I messed up I'm sorry'

'I don't care really. It's whatever to me now.'

'really'

'Yes'

'oh'

'uh'

'that's cool?'

'idk what really to say'

'except'

'do you like sales? cause my clothes are 100% off at my place'

';)'

'I'm blocking you'

'what no'

'pls don't'

Do you want to block Unknown User ***-***-****?

Unknown user ***-***-**** has been blocked. 

Logan smiled in satisfaction. Roman was probably begging him not to but he wasn't here for it. He put his phone back in his pocket just as Matt ran up to him, looking tired out of his mind. For once, it seemed, he socialized too much this time. 

"Wanna go to our room and order pizza?" Matt offered, walking to the t8e elevator with Logan. He happily watched the up button glow when he pressed it. He was bitter to get to a bed to eat and sleep like the lazy bum he is truly meant to be.

"Can we order Homecoming?"

"Of course!"

-x-

"Hey, Doll." Roman greeted him just as he stepped back into the school building. He found it strange that the jock found such an interest in him in such a short period of time. "How are you?"

"Adequate." Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman. What was the boy planning this time around? "Is there something you /need/?"

"Actually yes, I have a question," Roman smirked, standing in front of Logan. Darn it, he was taller than the petite boy. "Kiss me if I'm wrong but dinosaurs still exist, yeah?"

"You're wrong," Logan said bluntly.

"Then kiss me," Roman leaned closer to Logan, the close proximity of their faces was making the nerd's heart race unexpectedly. He felt a little too hot in his navy jumper as he stood there, shifting. Did he want to kiss the jock?

Well...Roman /is/ attractive. Logan's gay mind could compare that at least and having such a good-looking have an interest in his plain self did make Logan's brain do strange things. Apparently, some of those things are sending all the heat of his body to his face, making him unable to breathe, and make his heartbeat go so fast that the kid on the other side of the school could probably head it. 

Roman had a pretty pair of pale soft-looking lips. Logan presumed he probably kissed plenty of people. He was curious. Was Roman a rough or soft kiss? Did he enjoy smashing his lips against another, biting and pulling onto them? Or did he prefer soft grazes and slow movements of them molding together as they clung onto each other? Logan wasn't sure. He seemed more like the rough type.

"No," Logan finally spoke out. He didn't care much for traditions but even so, he wasn't about to give his first kiss to a guy like this.

"Wah, why!"

"Because I have no interest in kissing you plus, I have no interest in dating you or anyone else."

"You are gay right-"

"Correct,"

"Then why-"

"Look, just because I'm gay and you're good-looking and asking me out doesn't mean I have to say yes. Why would I date you? What will gain from it? I'm not even in love with you. It's a waste of time." Logan stated bluntly, walking past the letterman jacket-wearing student. 

"Then I'll woo you! You won't even know what's come!" He heard Roman yell from behind him, probably a determined look on his face. Logan hummed, not really caring because it wouldn't work.

-x-

It turns out Roman would continue this ridiculousness. Two weeks into this school and he was receiving some kind of gift from Roman. Sometimes it was chocolate, sometimes it was flowerers, and he even got what qualified as /love letters/ for goodness sake. 

"Oh my god, that is so cute!" Matt cracked up once Logan showed him the paper. "This is adorable, you should totally date!"

"Don't be more idiotic than you already are," Logan spat back, taking the letter into his hands again. Roman wasn't giving up on trying to woo him and practically everyone knew Roman was after Logan, the new kid. While some giggled and awed at their interactions, there were a few that despised Logan and everything he is.

"Didn't I say stay away from Roman?" He has slammed up against his locker again after receiving another dashing bouquet in his locker. Really, how did Roman get it in there? He has a lock for goodness sake! The boy's breath smelled of cigarettes and booze. How funnily stereotypical. 

"How many times must I say," Logan glared at the boy. He wasn't backing down from a bully. Please. If there's one thing he's learned from Tina, it's to stand up for yourself and for your loved ones. "He stays near /me/."

"Why would he?" The boy scoffed, "You're nothing but a thrown away child. Your mama and papa are nothin' but a pair of druggies."

What? 

Logan widens his eyes, feeling himself go limp in his Ravenclaw jumper Matt got him for his last birthday. He wasn't closed off about that he was adopted. He didn't really care honestly.

But how does this boy - Dale was his name he thinks - know about the specifications of his parents? How could he possibly know in fact they were addicted to drugs and sold them along with illegal alcohol?

"What...what are you..." Logan whispered shakily. His parents aren't the best people, he'll be the first to admit that but you have a lot of /nerve/ to just say they threw him away. Sure, maybe they didn't fight to get him back but god damn it, they kept him instead of giving him up. They at least did /that/. "What do /you/ know about /my/  birth parents?"

"Aw, what? You gettin' upset? Do you gotta go pay someone to listen to your problems?" Dale continued to make Logan on edge, confused and baffled by his knowledge of Logan's personal life. No one knows he goes to therapy. He never has appointments during school, he's never told anyone here so how does some kid know that? "Gotta be a little baby and have cartoons on?"

"Shut up," Logan whimpered, his fingers curling tightly. 

"Or what?" 

I don't know, his mind screams. What can he do? He's too petite and weak to defend himself really. He's smaller, skinner, and weaker than everyone else in the school. What could he really do? Get himself killed? 

"That's right, you're just a /pansy/ and everyone knows it," Dale leaned in, making the locker did into his small back. "I bet even your foster dad doesn't even like you,"

And that's when it all stops. Where the feelings consuming in react physically, tears and whimpers escaping him. He shakes in the tight grip of the male glaring daggers at him, wishing he was dead. He wishes he was anywhere else but here at this moment. 

He /loves/ Matt, more than Sherlock Holmes, more than cheese pizza, more than Spiderman. He wants to be the best son for Matt, he wants Matt to love him and he does. 

But the thought he might haunt him. It's this invisible iceberg being shoved into his heart. 

"Look at you, you're a mess. Crying and whimpering and so pliant." Dale chuckles. Logan wants to go home. Logan wants to go to his bed.

Logan wants Matt. He wants his dad. He wants the person who will reassure him over and over that he's okay and he loves him no matter what others think. Logan just wants him.

"L-let me go..." Logan /sobs/. He's so pitiful with tears running down his puffy cheeks and whimpers and sobs choking out. He never cries but...

Matt's too important to him.

"What are you doing?" A voice, a voice that he usually hears in a confident sultry tone now turns furious and dangerous. Through his blurry gaze of tears, he sees Roman with a glare that could /actually/ kill if he wanted it to. He's gritting his teeth, face flush red and sweaty from the anger radiating off of him, and fists curled so tight his hands are starting to turn white. Logan felt his glasses slip off, crashing to the ground with a small thud that seemed to be the breaking point to setting Roman off.

"You fucker, get off him!" Roman rushed forward, yanking ahold of Dale's arm and dragging it away. He pushed Dale away, making the boy stumble back in shock uncertainty. Logan just let himself fall to his knees, curling in on himself to sob and whimper because it /hurts/. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! I will kick your ass! Who are you to mess with my Logan?!"

He wanted to kick at Roman's shins and tell him he's not his and that he needs to give up on this ridiculous flirting but he was too needy for that. He happily took in that small amount of affection. God, he wanted a hug.  

"Wah- Roman! I just- it's weird, okay?! What are you so into him?! He's just- some kid! You know?! Why are you so transfixed on him?! I don't get it!" Dale's words sounded like Logan's own thoughts whenever Roman was around.

"Because he's him! He's cute when he gets angry at me for flirting! He's constantly snarky and sarcastic with me! It's /so/ obvious he doesn't trust anyone or had a boyfriend before and I don't know, I wanna be there for him! I really like him!" Roman defended himself, his words sounding sincere and truthful. Finally, they weren't hidden by confidence or a cocky tone which Logan has been far too used to. He sounded vulnerable and suddenly, Logan wanted more of that. "Is that such a crime?!"

Dale said nothing, his silence being his own answer. He scoffed and turned away, racing off to skip somewhere else probably. God, what a douche. 

"Hey, Logan- oh my god, are you oka! Oh no, you're crying! Ah, crap! Pat is is usually better at this, um, I, hey calm down there, okay?" Roman got on his knees in front of Logan who was still crying, curled into himself against the crimson lockers of the school.

Roman scanned his mind for something to make Logan stop crying. He wasn't good at this as Patton was whenever Virgil was upset. Roman did the best he could and said, "Hey, my name's Microsoft. Can I crash at your place?"

For once, Logan's soft-looking lips that's he wanted to kiss for a few weeks now curled into a tiny stupid smile. Logan let out a sharp laugh, his hand unclasping his leg and threading in his curly hair. His hair was so pretty and it looked so soft- Focus, Roman!

"Oh my god, y-you're an idiot!" Logan kicked at Roman, tilting him off balance and making him fall on the tiled floor. "S-seriously, you're s-so s-stupid! Oh my god!"

Okay, that's something. Roman happily smiled before it turned into a determined grin. Alright, he has a plan!

"Do you have a band-aid? Cause I scraped my knee falling for you." Roman leaned forward, smiling at Logan who was in a fit of giggles.

"Oh my god, shut up!" 

"If you were a vegetable, you'd be a cute-cumber!"

"Where do you get these things?!"

"You know if you were coffee grounds, you'd because of espresso because you're so damn fine."

"No, stop! That's so stupid!"

"You must be tired, you've been running through my mind all day!" Logan kicked him around, laughing like a mad man. 

"Oh my god, you're an idiot!" Logan shook his head, calming down and wiping his tears away. He placed his hand down on the tiled floor, inching around to feel for his glasses. 

"Here, this way," Roman said softly, much closer than before. Logan looked up at him, eyes wide and just staring at Roman who sweetly smiled. He opened his glasses, sliding them on slowly. Logan could do nothing but gape at the gentleness and softness that was so out of character for Roman. His vision was clear again but Roman wasn't moving, just smiling...lovingly at the petite boy before him. "You know, I meant what I said before. I really do like you."

Logan felt himself flush again. He seemed to do that a lot whenever Roman was involved. 

"Roman," Logan found the courage to say something different, something new and fresh from what his coping mechanism allows. "Please go out with me?"

A gasp before the shriek of, "Really?!"

"Yes, but..." Logan looked at his hands then glanced back up at Roman's curious eyes. "...I'm not good when it comes to relationships, especially romantic ones. I-I'm going to be a bad boyfriend no doubt. And I'm very withdrawn and shut-off, you probably realize that. And my dad, Matt, he's a cop and he'll kill you if you ever hurt me and-"

"Logan, shut up." Roman giggled like an animated school girl, cupping Logan's face within his large warm hands. He smiled down like an idiot, completely content with a soft grin and sparkling eyes. He leaned forward slowly, so torture slows before his lips were pressed against Logan's. Shyly, Logan grasped Roman's hands on his face, happily intertwining their fingers. 

"So, dinner?" He said finally after they were both out of breath, sitting on the dirty tiled floor of the school. 

"Join me and Matt for annual cheese pizza night?"

"Four cheese?"

"Of course,"

"Oh my god, we're soulmates!"

Later on, Logan would unblock Roman's number after his new-founded boyfriend pestering him to with a cute pout on his lips and puppy dogs eyes that would make the President give in. He would soon regret as Roman would continue to make suggestive comments and send him stupid pick up lines. 

Matt would scream soon as he walked in the door, seeing Logan and Roman holding hands, almost completely dropping the pizza. Matt would give him the 'if-you-ever-hurt-him-ill-do-worse-than-murder-you' talk naturally and then suggest a Spiderman movie marathon as their first date. Matt would sneak off, watching the two teenagers laugh and comment on the movie and how cute Tom Holland is. He would call Tina and squeal about the news, then Tina would yell at him about his /well/ known crush on Emile Picani. He would blush, tell her he doesn't know what she's talking about, and hurriedly hang up before Tina could go on a rant about how /obvious/ it was that those two were crushing hard on each other.

For once, Logan was hopeful again. Idiots like Matt and Roman helped him slowly but surely.


End file.
